Oath of the Templar (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Templar Some of the paladins of the world bind themselves to the holy churches of the land, using their might and willpower to serve the purposes of the church. Known simply as templars, the Oath of the Templar is one of a great protector of both the church, and of the land that they live in. Tenets of the Templar While paladins of this oath may bind themselves to slightly different tenets, they are typically similar to the following. Obey the Church. '''Those who have wisdom from the gods are more informed than you are, and you should do your best to listen to their orders. '''Defend the Righteous. '''Any who desire to aid in your cause is worthy of your sword and shield, you will do your best to keep them safe when you are able to. '''Destroy Sin. '''You are not just a weapon of the church, but a weapon of the gods themselves. The gods desire for you to take down those who give into their sins and evil, and you shall gladly do so. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Radiant Blast When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the ability to fire your Divine Smite as a blast. As an action, you can expend one spell slot to make a ranged spell attack on a creature within 30 feet, dealing radiant damage to the target. The damage is 2d8 plus your Charisma modifier (min +1) for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each spell level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 6d8. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is an undead or a fiend. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Rampart. '''As an action, you can point your holy symbol in front of you, using your Channel Divinity to create a translucent barrier between a number of allies within 30 feet of yourself equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) and your foes. Creatures that are chosen by Rampart gain resistance to all damage until the end of your next turn. '''Giant Slayer. '''As a bonus action, you can you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with the might of the templars, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier (min +1) to all damage rolls made with the weapon. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. '''Aura of Proximity Starting at 7th level, you can choose to treat friendly creatures within 10 feet of yourself as being in range when you cast a spell or use a class feature, despite the actual range of the spell or feature, provided it isn't Self. At 18th level, the range increases to 30 feet. Heaven's Gate Beginning at 15th level, you gain the ability to call on the might of the heavens itself, to destroy your enemies. As an action, you can choose a point within 100 feet of yourself, and weapons made of holy light explode from the area, in a 20 foot radius. Creatures in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 8d8 radiant damage on a failed save, or half on a success. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Avatar of Judgement At 20th level, as an action, you can choose to cloak yourself with the vengeful light of the church for 1 minute. During the minute, you gain the following benefits. * Whenever a friendly creature within 30 feet of yourself is attacked, you may use your reaction to make a weapon attack on the attacker. * After hitting a creature with a weapon attack, you may use your bonus action to deal 20 radiant damage to that creature. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again.Category:Archetypes